Naive
by Rebecca'Sly
Summary: Você vai subir. Você vai subir e você vai gostar. Mas não deseje cair, porque quando você está em cima, tudo o que você desejar se torna realidade. Prata no IX Challenge de TomXGinny do 3v


_Disclaimer:Nem os personagens, nem as musicas aqui me pertencem, apenas esse enredo. _

_N/A¹: Quase doze páginas de praticamente ininterruptos parágrafos. Cara, nem eu mesma leria essa fic. _

_

* * *

_

**Naive **

O que era aquilo, afinal de contas? _'Diamantes são para sempre _' ... Diamantes não são para sempre... São apenas pedras, apenas pedras duras. Pedras duras e horrivelmente caras.  
"Gosta de diamantes?" Quem quer que fosse, não me encontrou no meu melhor humor. Tirei meus olhos da vitrine da loja de jóias e olhei-o de lado. Alto, cabelos e olhos negros, roupas caras. Quem quer que fosse, era rico.  
"Nem um pouco".  
"E o que a motiva a admirá-las?".  
"Nada. São apenas rochas duras e iguais. Clones, umas das outras".  
"O que lhe faz ter esse pensamento?".  
"Você já olhou para pérolas? Você já as viu em grande quantidade? Você já viu como são diferentes umas das outras? Como cada pérola é única, tendo sua forma imperfeitamente perfeita".  
"Mas esqueceu-se de que diamantes são fortes, e mais raros do que a maior parte das outras rochas. Não deveria levar isso em conta?".  
"Pérolas são ímpares, diamantes são inalteráveis. Qual é mais especial?".  
"Nenhum deles. Nada desse mundo é especial, nem mesmo nós".  
"Somos todos triviais. Quem haveria de dar valor para nós?".  
"Aquele que pode usufruir o que você tem na sua conta bancária. E apenas aquele. Todos os outros se vão".  
"Como pássaros".  
"Como pássaros", ele concordou.  
"Tom Riddle"  
"Ginevra Weasley"  
Ele estendeu uma mão que jamais cheguei a tocar. Estava mais ocupada em seus olhos. Túneis. Profundos. Infinitos.

X.X.X

Ginevra era pura. Ela era simples e pura. Sua opinião sobre diamantes era simples. Seus olhos eram puros. Dentro deles havia uma ingenuidade, um toque de infantilidade mesclado à teimosia, que a tornava fascinante. Não havia uma garota na alta sociedade que possuísse aquilo, por isso ela me fascinava tanto. Seus pensamentos iam além de qualquer outra coisa nela. Suas idéias e ideais, seu coração. Ela jamais esconderia um sentimento, ela sentia necessidade de que alguém gostasse dela pelo que ela era. Ela queria que as pessoas se apaixonassem por ela, a amassem, mas sendo ela mesma. Ela é tão carente que isso se confunde à ética, o que a faz parecer uma pessoa boa. Ela jamais seria uma pessoa boa.  
Se oferecessem a ela a chance de se tornar uma pessoa perfeita, ela venderia sua alma. Assim como a pequena sereia, dos contos infantis. Seus cabelos vermelhos as igualam. Fios lisos, um pouco escondidos, presos atrás das orelhas, caindo livres pelas costas e colo dela. Fios de prata enferrujados ou fios de cobre? Não, a prata não enferruja, mas seus cabelos eram daquele exato tom enferrujado. O tom que adquire os papéis, brancos e puros, presos tempo demais por clipes de metal. O tom da madeira junto de um prego oxidado ao sol, o encontro dos dois objetos e o exato tom que há lá. O tom dos cabelos dela. Sempre. Não desejo imaginar aqueles cabelos se tornando folhas de papel, brancas. Desejo-os rubros. Desejo-os como são.  
Suas mentes as igualam. Não possuem fronteiras, não possuem limites. Não vêem que existem classes sociais, nem diferenças raciais. Ela não vê nem a si mesma. Ela só imagina. Sua mente vive em meio aos livros de segunda mão que vende naquela pequena livraria. A mente da pequena sereia também vivia em um mundo que não era seu. Vivia onde estava quem ela amava. Ela não via que ele jamais a amaria. Não por ela viver no mar, mas por ser diferente dele. Ginevra amaria alguém diferente dela? Ela se mataria assim como a outra? Viraria espuma por jamais ser percebida por alguém?  
Ginevra venderia sua alma para não virar espuma. Para ser lembrada. Ela não era uma pessoa boa. Ela era uma criança. Ou talvez uma adulta. E eu jamais vi isso.

X.X.X

Eu aceitei. Eu não tinha motivos para não aceitar. Ele me oferecia tudo, ele queria que eu estivesse _com ele _. Não que eu não gostasse de estar sozinha, mas eu sentia que, se eu morresse, a única pessoa que notaria a minha falta seria Alice, a dona da livraria onde trabalho. O que não deixa de ser verdade.  
Ele não implorou, ele jamais imploraria. Eu não queria muito de início, eu mal o conhecia. Mas ele olhou para mim de um jeito diferente, um jeito estranho e magnético que me fez deixar de pensar. Eu simplesmente aceitei. Não que eu não fosse aceitar. Aquilo só... Apressou as coisas. Eu estou dentro de um carro escuro, com as poucas coisas que levo para o apartamento dele. Óculos cobrem minhas quase lágrimas. Afinal, eu quase gostava daquele lugar. Ele disse que o lugar continuará sendo meu, caso algum dia eu deseje voltar. Eu só concordei.  
Dentro de uma mochila, poucas coisas restam. Um vestido claro, mesmo que ele insistisse em afirmar que compraria roupas novas. Uma corrente comprida de ouro, que minha mãe me presenteara na minha formatura da pré-escola. Sem pingente nenhum, ela me lembrava minha mãe. Minha mãe já se fora. Mas eu não a colocava no pescoço. Seria lembrar demais dela. Um batom cor-de-boca. Era o mais próximo de maquiagem que eu usava. Não por não querer ou achar exagerado, mas eu não tinha tempo. Era demasiado complicado passar todos os conteúdos de estojos e tubos. Minha escova de cabelos. Os óculos de sol em meu rosto e a roupa em meu corpo. E só.  
Um grande prédio residencial se erguia à minha frente. O homem que dirigia abriu a porta para mim. Eu não sabia que deveria sair. Um sentimento muito próximo à excitação preencheu meu corpo. O mesmo homem me guiou até o elevador do prédio e apertou um botão. Ele não disse o número do apartamento. Um sorriso falso coloriu seu rosto e ele se afastou. Subi e subi até o último andar e o mais engraçado é que só havia um apartamento. Apertei a campainha. Uma senhora me atendeu, ela olhou para mim com desdém, desde meus jeans até meus cabelos. Podia jurar que ela me mandaria descer de volta, mas então me conduziu por algumas salas, até ele. O apartamento era, no mínimo, majestoso. Grande, magnificamente decorado, belo. Ele completava a beleza. Eu sorri, porque era a única coisa que destoava do lugar. Ele não falou nada. Apenas entregou minha bolsa para a senhora e foi comigo até o carro escuro. Ou era outro? Não pude ver direito.  
Fomos até a mesma rua que nos encontramos pela primeira vez. Compras, você explicou. E meus olhos brilharam. Eu sabia que brilhavam. Ninguém jamais havia feito aquilo por mim. Ninguém jamais havia feito tanto por mim. Talvez você soubesse disso, porque você sorria.

X.X.X

Seus olhos brilhavam e brilhavam. Aquilo não me alegrava, mas me fascinava. Tudo em você me fascinava. Seus modos educados, seus gestos delicados. Você parecia ter nascido para ser uma dama, mas se perdera no caminho. Porque sua mente era bem mais além da de uma dama. Incitar idéias em sua mente, discutir opiniões com você, mudar seus princípios. Esses foram os meus divertimentos, os meus termos. Então se você não mudasse, você continuasse tão inteligente e teimosa quanto era, eu queria você para sempre do meu lado. Mas se você sucumbisse à vida blasé das moças da alta sociedade, _au revoir _, meu bem.  
O sorriso com o primeiro par sapatos Manolo Blahnik, o primeiro batom vermelho Dior, o primeiro vidro de Chanel nº 5, o primeiros óculos de sol gigantes Chloé, a primeira mala Louis Vuitton, o primeiro par de brincos Cartier, e tantas outras coisas, pormenores, marcas, sorrisos. Sempre sorrisos. Se você continuasse a sorrir toda vez que eu lhe desse algo, eu poderia ver o seu sorriso pelo resto da nossa vida.  
O mais engraçado foi quando lhe dei um colar com diamantes Tiffany & Co. Platina e diamantes, os diamantes foram de propósito. Você me olhou e disse que não gostava de diamantes. Sua expressão de repulsa era de abalar qualquer um. Mas eu sabia que você preferia pérolas, e sabia que você não gostaria dos diamantes, então decidi que seriam o presente perfeito para você. Porque a sua alegria me irritava, me irritava e me fascinava. Tudo em você me fascinava. Até mesmo seu sorriso falso em resposta ao meu, acompanhado de algumas simples palavras que me fizeram rir verdadeiramente, "Você é tão pré-histórico que não merece comentários", e eu entendi que você se referia ao fato de que eu era um machista, e tantas outras coisas. Mas você ainda achava que eu era uma pessoa boa, que eu tinha salvado você. Você ainda não sabia que eu não tinha te salvado, mas sim que eu havia te empurrado para ainda mais para baixo do poço que era a sua consciência, mesmo que você estivesse no topo da sociedade, você ainda não percebera que só descia e descia... E eu agradeço pelo fato de que você demorou a perceber, porque você só via o que queria. Você só me viu quando eu decidi me mostrar. E por isso eu devia ter ido à Tiffany e te dado o cordão de pérolas, e não o colar de diamantes e platina.

X.X.X

Eu gostava. Eu gostava de estar ao seu lado. Eu gostava do modo como você me tratava. Eu gostava do modo como você me tratava, como você me tratava como uma boneca de porcelana. Uma boneca de porcelana que pertencia a Tom Riddle, com cabelos vermelhos e olhos cor de madeira, vestida de alta costura e enfeitada com jóias. Você me vestia como desejava, não tinha pudor algum em tirar as minhas roupas, tirar minhas roupas e trocar por outras, talvez mais bonitas ou talvez mais requintadas. Mesmo tendo receio, este parecia infundado, pois Tom era tão indiferente. Não só indiferente, mas gentil também. A única coisa que normalmente fazia era beijar a base do meu pescoço. Ele dizia que ali a ferrugem que nascia em meus cabelos começava a se extinguir, tornando minha pele mais branca do que o leite após o meu colo. Eu sempre sorria, perguntando como uma boneca de porcelana poderia ser enferrujada. Então um sorriso aparentemente verdadeiro aparecia em seu rosto, acompanhando o meu. 'Você tem um gênio de assustar, sabia?', ele dizia em um sussurro e sua voz ecoava pela minha mente. E eu sempre tinha que espantar a voz dele dos meus pensamentos para responder, com outra pergunta, "O que você ainda está fazendo aqui, afinal de contas?". Seu sorriso se apagava, e ele me beijava, como se dissesse que jamais iria embora. Mas seu beijo era quase imperceptível, um beijo que eu aprendi a valorizar. E, ao valorizar, eu passei a gostar dele. Porque estar com Tom era descobrir e aprender a valorizar os gestos mais diminutos e triviais. Ou talvez, estar com Tom fosse, pura e simplesmente, se enganar, vendo amor em gestos ordinários. Mas de uma coisa eu tinha certeza: estar com Tom era incerto, mesmo que sua _situação financeira _fosse estável, e me deixava mais insegura do que eu gostaria de admitir.

X.X.X

Você subiu. Você subiu e gostou. Você é uma dama, seus gestos são de uma dama. Seus pensamentos são meus. Você já não se sente mais deslocada nas festas da alta sociedade de Londres, nem quando vai à ópera, nem quando viaja pelas grandes cidades do mundo, nem quando vai às compras nas inúmeras lojas de alta costura. Você já se acostumara com esse mundo. Mas você ainda mantinha seu espírito, sua teimosia infantil, sua infantilidade teimosa. Aquilo já era meu, mesmo que você fascinasse tantos e tantos ricos com sua personalidade. Você subiu, mas era minha. Você estava inevitavelmente vinculada a mim. Você estava no topo, ao meu lado. Você subira com um único preço: sua liberdade. Não sua liberdade como pessoa, mas seus pensamentos, seus ideais, sua mente. Tudo isso se tornara meu. Bem, quase tudo. Ainda havia algo que restara, algo que não se desvinculara da sua mente, por algum motivo que fugia da minha compreensão. Alegria? Esperança? Não, eu não sabia o que era. E, por outro motivo que me escapava, você parecia livre. Eu te tinha em minhas mãos, sem dúvida nenhuma, então por que você ainda parecia possuir a sua liberdade? Eu não conseguia entender. E quanto mais você resistia, mais eu te admirava.  
Eu tinha dois lados separados dentro de mim, um que desejava que você continuasse assim, porque eu queria que você se casasse comigo, eu queria seu riso para sempre, porque seu riso era melodioso, tanto quanto as suas lágrimas. Eu não te amava, mas você me fascinava, e isso só trazia o desejo. O outro queria que você falhasse, queria que você se fosse. Mas esse só desejava isso porque eu estava me tornando mais próximo de você do que deveria. Eu não era perfeito. Eu só o parecia. Mas não seria você quem iria descobrir. E por isso que me torno mais frio a cada segundo, porque desejo duas coisas assim como não as desejo, como não quero que nem o desastre, nem o desejo nos toque. Nos quero assim, como somos, próximos e distantes. Nos quero assim. Não há necessidade de mudanças.  
Mas eu sei que não posso controlar o tempo. Então não posso controlar as mudanças. E se alguém, algum dia, descobrir como fazê-lo, essa pessoa só poderá ser eu.

X.X.X

"Você é absolutamente uma dama. O que eu fiz de você?".  
"Você fez de mim o que não queria ter feito, pois o seu desejo de destruição é absolutamente maior do que você. E é por isso que você usa essa palavra".

O que eu acho da palavra 'absoluto'? O absoluto é. Cada ser é absoluto. Uma árvore absolutamente é. Uma pessoa absolutamente é. O absoluto é o certo. Não é o óbvio, mas é o certo. Você não entende porque não está na minha mente, e não vive a minha vida. Você nunca vai entender.  
Pessoas são absolutas, mas nem sempre vivem uma vida absoluta. Algumas vivem uma vida mais ou menos, mas eu não estou aqui para falar sobre elas. Eu quero falar sobre as pessoas que vivem o absoluto da vida. Pessoas como eu e Tom. Tom absolutamente é um aristocrata. E ele vive a sua vida como um, ele não se contradiz. Mas ele é um aristocrata e sabe disso. Ninguém poderia contestar.  
Eu sou uma dama. Eu sou absolutamente uma dama. Antes eu não era. O que aconteceu comigo? Eu mudei, isso é certo. Mas o que mudou? Minha mente, meu coração, meu espírito, meu corpo? Minha alma? Eu não sei o que é, mas isso é transmitido para fora também. Eu sou uma absoluta dama, por dentro e por fora. Tom admitiu isso, e então isso é real. Ele é a minha voz da verdade, eu acredito nele. Por que eu acredito nele? Nem eu mesma sei. Eu absolutamente acredito nele. E só.  
Nossas vidas são absolutas porque são. Porque eu sei que Tom tem em que acreditar, e ele acredita com todas as suas forças nisso. Eu sei que acredito em alguma coisa, mas eu já não sei o que é isso. Eu acreditava em algo. Será que agora eu acreditarei em outra coisa? Será que agora eu irei mudar? Por que eu não posso controlar isso? Eu não quero mudar. Eu quero lutar contra isso. Com todas as minhas forças.

X.X.X

Você ainda sorria. Não sorrisos falsos, sorrisos verdadeiros. Seu último modo de resistência. O mais forte, devo admitir. Mas somente seus sorrisos. Entenda que eu já vi sorrisos mais belos, mais atraentes e tantos, tantos sorrisos diferentes e melhores que o seu. Mas o seu tinha um quê, uma pequena coisa que o tornava mais do que único, o tornava inesquecível. Uma sonoridade muda, um magnetismo, uma sutileza... O que era, eu não sei. Mais um mistério sobre você. Seu sorriso era a única coisa sutil em você. A única coisa que ainda não se tornou falsa e superficial.  
Eu gostaria de saber o que se passa na sua cabeça agora, nova Ginevra. Se você gosta do seu novo eu, se você gosta de estar no topo. Se você não quer mais ser o que é agora, se você quer voltar atrás, se você quer voltar para o seu pequeno mundo. Para o seu pequeno mundo de pequenas coisas. E se você pensa isso, você esconde. E esconde muito bem, _mon fleur _. Mas eu sei que você gosta desse mundo. Você gosta do luxo, do glamour, do dinheiro, do poder. Talvez o que mais tenha te atraído foi o poder, não foi? O poder que te dá tudo que você deseja. Mas é ali que o perigo mora.  
Você subiu. Você subiu e você gostou. Mas agora você já não pode desejar cair, porque quando se está em cima, tudo o que você deseja se torna realidade.

X.X.X

Eu mudei. Quem sou eu agora? Uma dama? Uma vendedora de livros? Uma vendedora de fósforos? Eu não sei. Eu vivo de ilusões? Eu vivo de ilusões, prêt-à-porter e batom vermelho. Meus vestidos têm muita cor, meus cabelos têm muita cor, eu apaguei meus olhos e todo o resto do meu rosto, menos a minha boca, minha boca tem muito vermelho. Eu olho no espelho e vejo apenas o vermelho, meu cabelo, minha boca, vermelho, vermelho, quem sou eu?  
Tom mal fala comigo, ele anda frio, ele sempre foi frio, mas anda bem pior, será que ele não gosta de vermelho? Eu me tornei alguém que ele não gosta, algo que ele abomina, algo que não o atrai, eu errei, mas agora eu já não sei voltar atrás e mudar. Eu não sei como percorrer esse caminho, será que ele deseja que eu mude a minha aparência, minha personalidade, ou minha alma? O que eu poderia fazer para mudar aquela expressão fria do seu rosto? Eu não posso fazer nada.  
Eu já não sinto meus olhos brilharem, o que aconteceu comigo? Meus sorrisos já não existem, em que eu me tornei? Minto, em que Tom me transformou? Por Deus que tudo isso é culpa dele, ele sabia que tudo isso ia acontecer, ele sabia, eu já não posso mudar, o que ele fez?  
Ele roubou tudo de mim, tudo que havia dentro de mim, tentando compensar com coisas materiais. Eu estou morta.  
Eu sou uma boneca de porcelana quebrada. Vermelha somente por fora. Negra por dentro. Eu estou morta.  
Eu quero o meu antigo eu de volta. Eu quero o vermelho. Eu quero o meu amor, para que ele me ajude a mudar. Onde está o meu amor? Eu já desisti de procurá-lo? Eu desisti de tudo e nem percebi. Eu estou morta.

X.X.X

Eu a matei. Eu peguei um punhal e, colocando suas mãos sob as minhas no cabo frio, e matei sua alma. Já não consigo olhar para ela. Não por isso, mas por saber no que a tornei. Eu não queria tê-lo feito. Mas já não havia escolha. Minto, é claro que havia. Mas essa foi a que me pareceu menos dolorosa. Ela já não quer sair de seu quarto, seu sorriso é falso e seus lábios estão constantemente pintados de vermelho. Eu não sei o que fazer com ela.  
Ela parece estar enlouquecendo. Eu não sei o que fazer. Eu não consigo olhar para ela.  
Seus olhos nunca brilham, mas quando o fazem, parece ser pura súplica. Ela quer ser ela de novo. Ela deixou de esconder, ela cansou de esconder. O que eu fiz com ela?  
Ela quer fugir, talvez daqui, ou talvez de si mesma. Ela quer voltar a estar em paz consigo mesma, mesmo não sabendo por que seu mundo está em guerra. Ela não entende, ela é simples. Ela não se tornou complexa, ela nunca foi complexa. Seus pensamentos são simples, assim como seus sentimentos e suas palavras. Ela só entende o que quer entender. Ela me odeia. Simples. Ela odeia a si mesma. Simples. Ela não entende que pode mudar, que pode ter o que sempre quis, ela pode encontrar seu príncipe. Mas ela não vê. Ela prefere cobrir seus olhos a lutar pelo que quer. Fui eu que fiz isso?  
Não, eu não fiz nada mais do que transformá-la numa dama fútil. Ela não vê nada além de marcas e etiquetas. Seu cheiro é de perfume Marc Jacobs e loção para o corpo Kiehl's com um cheiro que lembra vagamente a baunilha. Suas roupas têm o mesmo cheiro que ela, mesmo estando espalhadas por todo o seu quarto. Esse cheiro me enlouquece, me segue, eu olho para todos os lados procurando seus lábios cor _rouge vedette _, vejo seus cabelos voando em cada canto dessa casa, eu não sei o que fazer com ela.  
Eu sei que ela me trocaria por qualquer outro homem com um milhão a mais do que eu e que lhe oferecesse um anel de platina com um diamante de quatro quilates dentro de uma caixinha azul da Tiffany. Ela se tornou uma dama da alta sociedade, que reconhece um diamante verdadeiro à distância e um cartão platinum só pelo reflexo. Ela é fútil, daquela moça que eu conheci no outono só restaram as cinzas. A primavera chegou e ela não sobreviveu ao inverno. Eu não sei o que fazer com ela.  
Eu poderia mandá-la de volta para o seu canto no subúrbio. Eu poderia casá-la com qualquer um desses novos ricos que a tratariam como uma rainha. Eu poderia matá-la. Mas eu não quero. Eu gostaria de poder mantê-la aqui, como uma boneca numa estante, uma boneca vermelha com a pele de porcelana enferrujada. Ela me fascina com sua boca e seu cabelo. Vermelho, vermelho, ela fascina qualquer um. Eu fiz negócios bons por ela estar ao meu lado nas festas, fascinando os velhos ricos e poderosos. Ela é poderosa, mas seu poder é quase invisível. Ninguém acreditaria no poder de persuasão de uma mulher que ascendeu dos bairros pobres para as colunas sociais. Mesmo assim, ela é poderosa. Mas nem todos podem tê-la. Ninguém a terá como eu a tive. E disso, podem ter certeza.

X.X.X

_"Se esta rua, se esta rua fosse minha __  
__Eu mandava, eu mandava ladrilhar __  
__Com pedrinhas, com pedrinhas de brilhantes __  
__Para o meu, para o meu amor passar" _

Eu era uma criança? Eu era uma adolescente? Eu era uma adulta? O que estava acontecendo comigo? No espelho, a escova abre espaço entre os fios rubros, ela passa e passa, cem vezes, duzentas, quantas forem preciso. Os meus cabelos pareciam querer roubar toda a vida que havia em mim. Onde estava o meu sorriso? A cor em minhas bochechas? A cor das minhas sardas? Onde estava tudo isso? Por que até mesmo minhas olheiras, de rolar na cama a noite toda, mas não conseguir dormir, pareciam sem cor? Por que a única coisa em mim que ainda parecia viva eram os meus cabelos? Você poderia perguntar o que aconteceu com os meus olhos, mas eles vivem cobertos por gigantescos óculos de sol. E eles perderam o brilho. E somente os meus cabelos ainda vivem. O que há dentro de mim?

_"Se esta rua, se esta rua fosse minha __  
__Eu mandava, eu mandava ladrilhar __  
__Com pedrinhas, com pedrinhas de brilhantes __  
__Para o meu, para o meu amor passar" _

Eu invejo aquela boneca que me olha diretamente, sentada sobre uma gaveta da minha penteadeira assim como sento neste banco, frente a frente ao espelho e a ela. Ela tem cabelos como os meus, vermelhos, seus olhos são como os meus, até suas feições de porcelana parecem com as minhas. Mas ela parece estar viva. Mesmo que não esteja. Ela parece ter muito dentro de si. Ela não morreu, porque jamais viveu. Mas ela parece viver. E é por isso que a invejo.  
É para ela que canto. Para o seu sorriso que jamais desaparecerá, para seus cabelos que jamais se tornarão brancos e para seus olhos que jamais perderão seu brilho. É para cada parte dela que não se desfalecerá, assim como as minhas o fizeram.

_"Nesta rua, nesta rua, tem um bosque __  
__Que se chama, que se chama, Solidão __  
__Dentro dele, dentro dele mora um anjo __  
__Que roubou, que roubou meu coração" _

Os olhos dele entraram no quarto. E na minha mente. O que ele estava fazendo ali?  
"Eu roubei seu coração?".  
"Não".  
"Então por que você canta?".

_"Se eu roubei, se eu roubei seu coração __  
__É porque tu roubaste o meu também __  
__Se eu roubei, se eu roubei teu coração __  
__É porque eu te quero tanto bem" _

"Fale comigo, Ginevra".  
Mas eu não conseguia parar de cantar. E lágrimas caíam dos meus olhos. O que estava acontecendo comigo?

_"Se esta rua se esta rua fosse minha __  
__Eu mandava, eu mandava ladrilhar" _

E com força ele segurou meus ombros e me girou sobre o banco da penteadeira, fazendo com que eu olhasse para ele e somente para ele. Suas mãos machucavam os meus ombros, eu só queria que ele saísse. Que me deixasse com a minha solidão e com as minhas lágrimas. O que era a paz?  
"Eu canto para ela".  
"Para quem?".  
"Para aquela que eu perdi".  
"Para quem, Ginevra?".  
Seu tom já era enraivecido. Ele me irritava.  
"Para a inocência. Aquela que você matou. Aquela que existia dentro de mim e que você matou!".  
Eu não pensei quando minha mão rudemente tirou o braço dele do meu caminho até seu rosto. E lhe dei um tapa. Eu não tinha forças. Mas tenho certeza que ele sentiu a lágrima que ficou em seu rosto e que eu havia limpado do meu pouco antes com aquela mesma mão.

_"Com pedrinhas, com pedrinhas de brilhante __  
__Para o meu, para o meu amor passar"¹ _

Quem era o meu amor? Por que ele não vinha me salvar?

X.X.X

Eu pretendia consertar o que eu fiz. Eu pretendia casá-la com um sujeito, novo rico, que a havia visto numa festa. Eu ia fazê-lo. Mas quando pretendia contar a ela, ela cantava uma canção triste para crianças, numa voz sem emoção. Ela me deu um tapa. Eu só virei as costas e saí. Eu não me importo, e, de certo modo, até acho que mereci. Mas ela não deveria tê-lo feito, por respeito. Suas mãos estavam molhadas de suas lágrimas, que acabaram molhando meu rosto. Isso não me atingiu como ela pretendia. Isso não me atingiu de modo nenhum. Eu não me importo. Mas agora eu já não sei o que fazer com ela.  
Eu sei o que você vai dizer. Eu também pensei nisso. Mas eu não irei consertar merda nenhuma com ela desse jeito, ela está louca, ela não confia em mim, eu não posso fazer nada por ela. Eu não queria chegar a esse ponto, e especialmente não queria fazer isso, mas eu já não posso controlá-la. Eu já não posso fazer nada com ela. Eu não posso mudá-la. Eu jamais poderei fazer isso. Mesmo querendo.  
A maçaneta está gelada. Ela não deixa ninguém entrar aqui, então eu não quero imaginar a bagunça que há no quarto dela. O metal pintado de branco implora para que eu não o empurre para baixo e abra a porta. Eu próprio não quero fazer isso. Ah, que seja. Ela é só uma mulher.  
Olhos sem brilho chegam até mim, ela está penteando os cabelos iguais aos seus daquela boneca de porcelana cara que lhe dei. A boneca é luxuosa e extremamente parecida com ela, o que não é uma coincidência. Eu mandei ao fabricante uma foto dela e uma generosa contribuição em dinheiro para que ele transformasse Ginevra em uma linha de bonecas. Ela não sabe, é claro, porque as semelhanças são sutis. Mas quem olhar para ambas verá que são muito parecidas, feito irmãs. Ela disse que achava a boneca perturbadora e eu quase respondi que essa era a intenção. Até porque, era mesmo. Eu comprei todos os itens do quarto dela num tom levemente infantil mesclado a algo extremamente perturbador, talvez um pouco de sarcasmo, que parecia haver em todos os móveis.  
A penteadeira onde ela estava era algo particularmente belo, algo que me pareceu perfeito no quarto. Era delicada, com um espelho quadrado grande cobrindo todo o fundo do móvel, completa por algumas gavetas, abaixo da base de madeira escura. Seus olhos estavam fixos na pequena escova que percorria os cabelos artificiais da boneca, eu podia ver seu rosto refletido no espelho e o rosto da boneca me encarando, lábios vermelhos idênticos aos da mulher que a segurava, o mesmo _rouge vedette _, cabelos idênticos, a semelhança era realmente perturbadora. Então percebi que Ginevra murmurava algo, parecia ser alguma canção direcionada à sua diminuta cópia. Fui me aproximando, tentando não fazer barulho mesmo sabendo que ela tinha conhecimento da minha presença.

_"Moon river, wider than a mile" _

Atrás dela, no banco redondo, fiquei admirando seu rosto no espelho. Ela era deslumbrante. O formato do seu rosto combinava com os olhos castanhos, a boca vermelha, as sardas e a expressão triste. Eu nunca vira alguém tão bela e tão triste. Seus olhos, quase fechados, choravam lágrimas silenciosas que escorriam pela sua face, quase colorindo o seu rosto apagado.

_"I'm crossing you in style some day" _

Seus cabelos cheiravam a rosas, cereja e provavelmente camomila. Era doce. Era vermelho. Doce vermelho, vermelho doce. Vermelho e doce, doce e vermelho, misturados a ela faziam parte de uma sublime combinação. Por que ela era tão ordinária? Onde está a fascinante Ginevra?

_"Dream maker, you heart breaker" _

Seus cabelos tinham toque delicado, eram finos e pareciam frágeis a ponto de quebrar-se apenas com um toque. Mas não o fizeram quando meus dedos penetraram no vermelho, eliminando os nós quase inexistentes entre os fios e sentindo a maciez daquele cabelo doce. Suas lágrimas aumentaram.

_"Wherever you're goin', I'm goin' your way" _

Suas sardas formavam estrelas em seu rosto. E estrelas em minha mente. Eram tantas que se tornavam incontáveis, e eram incontáveis porque eram inatingíveis. Você já tocou uma sarda? Estrelas, estrelas.

_"Two drifters, off to see the world __  
__There's such a lot of world to see" _

Sua mão, com falsa delicadeza, tirou a minha dos seus cabelos, e apenas continuou a pentear e pentear a boneca. O que eu fizera para aquela moça? Para aquela criança? Deus, ela era só uma criança! Só uma criança! O que eu fizera com aquela criança? Aquela pequena sereia, aquela que morreria para ser lembrada... O que eu fiz a ela? Onde ela está? Por que ela está coberta de diamantes e roupas caras? Onde está a criança teimosa, que argumentava contra diamantes? Onde?

_"We're after the same rainbow's end, __  
__Waitin' 'round the bend" _

"Ginevra, fale comigo".  
"Não".

_"My huckleberry friend..." _

"Ginevra fale, por favor. O que aconteceu com você?".

_"Moon river and me"² _

"Ginevra! Eu te fiz uma pergunta e o mínimo que você tem que fazer é respondê-la!".  
Ela estava calma, e seus lábios não tremiam. Até agora.  
"O que você quer que eu diga? Que você arruinou a minha vida? Que eu não sei mais quem sou, nem em quem acreditar, por _sua _culpa? Que você é um covarde por trás de tudo o que tem, porque sequer consegue me enfrentar? Você não sabe o que se passa em minha mente, você não sabe! Vá para o seu escritório, ou para o seu quarto, e finja estar calmo, porque eu não estou! Eu estou cansada de fingir calma! Vai para o inferno!".  
"Você não sabe nada de mim, não é, Ginevra?".  
"O que me importa? Você é só mais um rico egocêntrico, que não dá valor para nada além daquilo que vale mais de dez milhões! Você não dá valor a mim, porque você não sabe o que há em minha mente! Eu devo estar louca! Eu era vermelha por fora, e eu continuo assim, só que agora o meu vermelho é Dior. Eu era assim como essa boneca, agora eu não sou mais. Quer ver?".  
Ela jogou a escovinha na penteadeira e levantou-se, para jogar a boneca no chão. Uma nuvem de pó branco ergueu-se com o impacto da boneca no piso de madeira. O tilintar das peças que ainda não se tornaram farelos de porcelana. Ela abaixou-se em direção aos cacos e ao tecido meio esbranquiçado pelo pó, e apontando para o monte, olhou diretamente para mim.  
"Você consegue ver como essa boneca é? Ela é vermelha por fora, e branca por dentro. Ela é vermelha por fora, e pura por dentro. Eu era assim. Agora eu sou vermelho por fora, e negra por dentro! O que você fez comigo? Eu era assim, eu era exatamente assim como essa boneca, por que você quis que eu mudasse? Por quê? Por que você quis que eu mudasse para o negro, o que eu fiz para mudar assim? FALE COMIGO!".

Mas eu não falei. Eu a beijei. Por quê?  
Porque Ginevra se tornara complexa.

X.X.X

Ele me beijou. Mas não foi gentil, não foi como das outras vezes. Parecia um beijo cheio de desejo. Bem, não duvido que fosse. O beijo nos levou à cama e você já deve ter adivinhado o que aconteceu. Eu nunca havia passado de beijos com Tom. Eu não sei o que nos levou a isso. Nós não nos amamos, nós mal nos suportamos. Eu não sei.  
Está frio para a primavera. Tem muito vento. A janela está aberta e o sol está nascendo. O jardim dessa casa é lindo. A primavera o deixa lindo. Flores por todos os lados, você já viu como flores são frágeis?  
Estou tentada a sair por essa porta de vidro e tocar nas flores, o sol baixo que as ilumina é tão belo, há tempos que não vejo algo assim, há tempos que não saio do meu quarto, está frio, tento me proteger do vento com minhas mãos, mas não consigo.  
Então percebo que há uma cortina e o tecido é quente, é veludo, parece um cobertor, eu acabo por colocar a cortina nos meus ombros, o frio subitamente passou, a vista ainda é linda, olha só, tem até lavanda aqui, junto de rosas, e lírios, e hibiscos, e violetas, e copos de leite, e tulipas, e orquídeas, e hortênsias, e tantas outras que eu não tenho nem idéia do nome. Mas é bonito, é colorido como eu não sou, é cheio de cores, é tão lindo, eu nunca tinha visto algo assim... E elas são tão frágeis. Você já percebeu que se pisar em uma flor, ela morre? É tão fácil acabar com a beleza... Apenas um temporal consegue afetar todas essas flores, por que isso não parece justo? É tão fácil acabar com a beleza.  
Onde está Tom e por que ele saiu daqui antes do amanhecer? O que será que houve, ele não gosta de dormir? Será o sol? Ele é tão bonito nesse horário, olhe, está nascendo, deveria dar esperança, não é? Eu não sinto isso, mas talvez alguém mais sinta esperança vendo o sol nascer, a esperança de um novo dia, um dia que talvez seja melhor e que talvez você consiga ter tudo que quer, como a promoção no trabalho, o vestido da sua loja favorita, as férias para o lugar dos seus sonhos. Eu invejo quem tem sonhos. Por que eu invejo quem tem sonhos? Porque eu não os tenho. Por que eu não tenho sonhos? Porque eu sei que qualquer que seja o meu sonho, ele será fácil de realizar. Esse mundo é de pouca esperança. Ele é preenchido pelos segredos, prêt-à-porter, praias exclusivas e tédio. Alguns enlouquecem, outros continuam sãos. É o universo blasé do excesso de dinheiro. O mundo é muito medíocre e pequeno para nós. E eu me incluo nisso porque me sinto assim.  
Ouço a porta bater, Tom voltou. Por que ele saiu?  
"Bom dia".  
"Bom dia, Tom".  
"Por que está acordada tão cedo? Você poderia continuar a dormir".  
"Eu não acordei por sua causa".  
Silêncio. Tom odeia se sentir desprezado.  
"Olhe o jardim. Está tão belo".  
"Claro que está Ginevra. É primavera".  
"É mesmo? Você fala como se eu não soubesse".  
Silêncio. Tom odeia sentir que sua superioridade não funcionou.  
"Onde você estava?".  
"Estava sem sono por isso fui resolver alguns assuntos no escritório".  
"À essa hora, Tom? Não há ninguém lá para você mandar".  
"Você é que pensa, Ginevra. O dinheiro compra tudo".  
"Não é verdade".  
"Por que você acha isso?".  
"O dinheiro compra a loucura, mas não a felicidade".  
"Não posso deixar de discordar. Olhe só para mim. Sou rico e feliz, e se fosse pobre não seria feliz".  
"Você é frio e egocêntrico, Tom Riddle. É claro que é feliz".  
"Você é igual, Ginevra Weasley".  
"Primeiro de tudo: não diga o meu sobrenome. Segundo: Eu não sou feliz".  
"Não é, porque não quer".  
"Felicidade não se compra, se conquista".  
"Eu conquistei a minha com o meu primeiro milhão".  
"E desde então é feliz permanentemente. Ótima piada".  
"É verdade. Você não é feliz porque escolheu ser louca. E escolheu ser louca para colocar um pouco de drama numa vida que é puro tédio".  
"Talvez você tenha razão. Mas pelo menos eu não finjo que sou feliz".  
"Nem eu, _mon amour" _.  
"Eu também não costumo mentir".  
"Chega Ginevra. Eu não vou discutir com uma criança que não tem o que fazer. Vista uma roupa e se desenrole dessa cortina, saia de perto dessa janela e da minha vida. Eu tive paciência com todos os seus falsos acessos de loucura, e não me importei, mas eu não estou aqui para ouvir suas besteiras hipócritas. Espero que você saia dessa casa até a hora do almoço".  
E a porta se fechou. Para sempre.

X.X.X

Eu fingirei que não me arrependi. Ela era especial. Ela me fascinava. Vermelho nos lábios, nos cabelos, na alma. Diamantes nos olhos, nos pensamentos.

X.X.X

Já cheguei a me perguntar por que um jardim de primavera é tão frágil. Talvez seja para que o carvalho pareça mais impotente diante das flores, ou talvez seja para que a chuva as destrua.  
Eu ainda estava enrolada na cortina de veludo até que o calor pareceu me sufocar e sufocar, eu sentia o ar se esvaindo dos meus pulmões rapidamente, e não conseguia mais respirar. Eu sentia dor. O veludo começou a parecer áspero, cada vez mais espinhento, eu sentia dor dos espinhos que nasciam no tecido e eu via vermelho, via sangue, o tecido me prendia, os espinhos, o calor, onde estava o ar? Eu estava presa em algum lugar, me solte, por favor, lágrimas, me soltem...  
Eu não pude mais sentir as minhas pernas, então caí e caí, e nem assim as cortinas me soltaram, elas ainda estavam ásperas contra a minha pele, então eu bati no chão, o veludo me soltou, eu vi que não era sangue e sim os meus cabelos, o chão era frio, era reconfortante, era bom.  
Eu senti água respingando, ela vinha da janela. Era mais frio do que o chão, o vento estava mais forte. Ele trazia gotas de chuva. Eram grandes e fortes, elas estragariam o jardim, o sol começava a brilhar no horizonte, era só o começo, só uma chuva de verão. Era o fim para as flores, o fim do jardim, o fim da primavera.  
Então eu percebi que era o fim da primavera, o verão estava para começar e eu também, eu poderia fazer o que quisesse, mas a pergunta era se eu poderia fazer isso sem Tom, assim como as flores se perguntam se podem florescer sem a primavera, será que eu poderia recomeçar sem Tom?  
E a chuva estava mais forte, eu fechei a janela, eu só olhei e olhei, as flores estavam machucadas, cada vez mais, o sol brilhava com mais e mais força, a chuva aumentava mais e mais, até parar. Parou, as flores estavam deitadas na terra, mortas, machucadas, o sol iluminava tudo com uma intensidade absurda e com um calor sufocante. Um arco-íris apareceu meio perdido no céu, o ar estava úmido quando eu fui andando até as flores, eu senti pena delas como nunca senti de mim, elas não nasceriam de novo, elas foram machucadas pela chuva e não se recuperariam, mas o que me chamou mais atenção foi o carvalho lá no fundo. Ele estava inteiro. Suas folhas estavam tão verdes quanto eram antes da chuva cair. Ele não fora nem momentaneamente abatido pela chuva. Era injusto, ele me lembrava Tom, inatingível e forte, ou talvez apenas fingisse ser forte, mas na verdade suas entranhas contorciam-se de medo. Não que importasse, porque o poder que ele fingia ter já atingia os mais fracos. Ele era duro e rude como o carvalho.  
A chuva abalou as flores, mas não ao carvalho. Aquilo abalou a mim, mas não a ele. Não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer contra aquilo, só tentar juntar as peças da minha vida e ajeitá-la, esse era o único jeito, mas a questão era como fazer isso sem Tom? Como eu poderia continuar a viver sem aquilo que tive por todos esses meses? Como as flores poderiam viver sem o carvalho? Elas estavam esperando que talvez ele as protegesse algum dia. Mas, e se ele nunca as protegesse?  
Meus pés estavam sujos de terra molhada, eu estava indo até a janela, as cortinas haviam sido desprendidas do varão, estavam no chão, caídas, vermelhas. O veludo já não era áspero, era delicado, parecia quente assim como o vi pela primeira vez. O toque era gentil quando o peguei nos braços e não parecia pesado, embora o fosse, então eu olhei para o jardim, para o sol já alto, para a terra molhada pela chuva e cobri as flores com o tecido vermelho. Ele as protegeria, já que o carvalho não o faria.  
Tom não me protegeria, ele não faria nada por mim. Não mais. Uma vez houve desejo, mas ele já não existe. Desejo sim, eu sempre o vi nos olhos dele. E desejos ruins, esses eu agora vejo. O que ele fez comigo? Transformou meus pensamentos em roupas e meus ideais em jóias. Ele trocou minha mente por um colar de diamantes, os diamantes que um dia eu condenei, e eu permiti.  
Meu único desejo era esquecer os erros e esquecer aquela desastrosa conversa. Talvez assim eu conseguisse continuar. Eu não seria perdoada por não poder ser perdoada, mas poderia ser esquecida. Esse foi o meu único objetivo, não ser esquecida. Por ele, eu seria esquecida. Esquecida, esquecida. Eu não era como diamantes, belos, indestrutíveis, caros, importantes, duros, raros, inesquecíveis, nem como pérolas, únicas, especiais, históricas, simbólicas, inesquecíveis. Eu seria esquecida.

* * *

_  
__N/A²: Agradeço aquelas que cuidaram dessa fic enquanto eu não estava presente. Todo o meu amor a elas!_

_¹ Nesta Rua, adorável cantiga de ninar; __  
__² Moon River, performance by Audrey Hepburn em Bonequinha De Luxo; _


End file.
